In Patent Document 1, a pressure control device is disclosed in which a high-pressure container is attached to the bottom portion of a fluid dispensing container for discharging contents and when contents are discharged and the internal pressure of the fluid dispensing container drops, a pressurizing agent is replenished from the high-pressure container.
In Patent Document 2, a pressure regulating device accommodated in a pressurized discharge container and configured to regulate the internal pressure of the pressurized discharge container is disclosed.